


Caught On The Hourne

by taichara



Category: War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Schuzelt still hasn't come to terms with the changes in his life, the changes in his position, and just who seems to be a catalyst for it.
Relationships: Mont Leonis & Schuzelt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Caught On The Hourne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Leonis's crown prince was right _there_ again, hovering -- well, not _over_ him exactly, but he was trying to, gods curse him -- and for a split second Schuzelt wanted to curse, to lash out, something, anything --

But, no. Mont hardly deserved the bitterness that twisted his guts and made half-healed injuries burn. Injuries that he'd brought on himself. 

_And I'll do it again! Anything to have the chance to --_

To destroy Muraga.

To avenge his beloved.

To be some use again, just for that moment.

"Schuzelt? Come on, you need to eat."

What had he done, to prompt this concern?

Why ...


End file.
